Fiesta
by clea everlasting
Summary: En una fiesta a veces ocurren cosas que uno no habia planeado y se descubrir sentimientos que uno no se habia parado a pensar


La mansión de Loki se habia preparado para la fiesta de Navidad, y por qué? Porque Mayura habia llegado hace pocos dias diciendo que iban a hacer una fiesta alli, Loki al principio se nego, pero la chica insistio, prácticamente se podria decir que lo rogó..con lo que Loki, acabó desistiendo. Ahora se encontraban todas las cosas preparadas, a Yamino le habia parecido buena idea, asi podria poner varias cosas compradas por correspondencia, además de cocinar como tanto le gustaba. Los invitados habian empezado a llegar, lo que incluia los dioses que estaban en Migrad y Koutaro al que tb Mayura habia invitado, y este como se iba a resistir se alli estarian aquellas chicas tan monas amigas del pequeño detective? Las Nors y Freiya estaban muy bonitas, eran las unica que parecian haberse arreglado además de Koutaro, bueno, a Narugami se le convencio, porque aunque el queria ir con su uniforme, Loki se rio de él, diciendo que en la vida podia ser tan galante como él, cosa que pico a Narukami.

Todo el mundo estab disfrutando de la velada que acababa de comenzar. Bueno, al principio Heimdall no se podia decir que disfrutara pero sabia que su presencia incordaria a Loki y eso era algo que le hacia quedarse en la fiesta. Mayura no habia llegado aún, cuando Yamino hablo de ello con su padre, este le contesto que ya sabia como era Mayura, que siempre llega tarde.

Loki estaba junto a Narukami, hablando con este de forma seria y pasando de él, aunque contestaba a todo lo que este le hablaba, Freiya intentaba seducir a Loki con su vestido por Navidad, pero como era usual este pasaba totalmente de ella. Narugami le decia a Loki sobre la insistencia de Freiya y que esta se veia bonita hoy, como el resto de las muchachas, pero Loki paso de ello con un " supongo" Narukami le pregunto " supongo? " es que Loki no hay nadie que te haga...pero Narukami se callo al ver la mirada brillante de Loki, los ojos de Loki se habian abierto completamente y su cuerpo parecia haberse teletransportado a otro lugar, donde el labio de Loki se humedecia por algo y su mirada esta fija a un unico lugar.. Entonces Narukami lo comprendio, Daidoji habia aparecido por la puerta, y realmente estaba..solo se podria emplear la palabra hermosa, perfecta. Loki se habia quedado maravillado por la muchacha.

Naru: ya veo, esa era la respuesta...parece que la que te ha cautivado es Daidoji.

Loki: qué? 0.0

Naru: pues que hay que ver como la miras, te derrites de mirarla.

Loki: eso no es asi Ú/U

Nar: -

Loki: te digo que no es...

Pero Loki se quedo en silencio y en su lugar noto como el cuerpo ardia y su cara se sonrojaba, todo provocado por un abrazo de Mayura, seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

Nar: y yo no tengo beso Daidoji?

Mayu: Ú/u ( pasando de el) Lokikun...te encuentras bien, pareces algo colorado, no sera que tienes fiebre?

Nar: 0.0 más bien lo que tiene es mucho calor de verte

Loki: Ú/U ¬¬ Naru..kamiii

Mayu: eh?

Loki: no, estoy bien /

Mayura va al salon y habla bastante tiempo con todo el mundo, aunque preferia no separarse de Lokikun.

Yamin: señorita Mayura, no baila?

Mayu;: no me apetece yo.. ( decia mirando a Loki)

Pero Koutaro se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, pidiendo que bailara con el, ella intento resistirse pero no lo consiguió tras un empujon de Yamino para que ella se animase para bailar.

Koutaro se acerco demasiado bailando a Mayura, cosa que a Loki no le hacia ninguna gracia. Pero aun menos gracia le hizo que Koutaro en un momento de baile aprovechando la cercania de rostro de Mayura, tomara su menton para acercarse a sus labios. Loki ante esto reacciono rápido y tiro de la mano de Mayura llamándola, haciendo que Koutaro se separase de ella.

Mayura después le agradecio a Loki la interupcion ya que ella no deseaba bailar con Koutaro. Y después le dijo a Loki:

Mayu: con el unico que yo quiero bailar es con Lokikun.

Lok: Ú/U

Mayura lo tomó del brazo y tiro de él sacándolo del salon.

Lok: eh? A donde me llevas, Mayura?

Mayura tiro de el hasta llegar al despacho y meterse dentro con él. Después le señalo al sofa y le dijo sube. Loki lo hizo aunque no sabia para que tenia que subir, pero al momento lo supo, Mayura se apoyo en el y tomo sus manos para un baile.

Mayu: puedes moverte por el sofa, no será facil pero..bueno..si quieres bailar conmigo..si no..pues..

Loki: si es lo que deseas, esta bien.

Y asi estuvieron bailando como podian, con Mayura aferrada al pecho de Lokikun. Pero al momento Narukami interrumpio el despacho.

Naru: aquí estabais, oh 00 ( mirándolos) Mayura, quiero que me des un baile y no soy el unico.

Mayu: acabo de empezar con Lokikun y quiero bailar con el Ú.U

Naru: esta bien, bajad después.

Y Narugami se fue con los demás.

Loki siguió bailando con Mayura, y le pregunto:

Loki: Mayura, dime hay algo que desees por navidad? Algo que pedirias.?

Mayu: yo..pediria nunca separarme de Lokikun

Loki: Ü/u Eso es lo que tu pedirias si pudieras pedir cualquier cosa? Y pedirias algo más?

Mayu: pues...yo..si..hay algo..

Loki: dime, el que?

Mayu: yo desearia que Lokikun no fuese un crio, no es que seas..bueno..pero yo..

Loki: -

Mayu: será mejor bajar, eres el anfitrion.

Mayura se separo de Loki y fue a abrir la puerta del despacho, cuando alguien la empujo y la cerro a su espalda

Mayu: Lokikun por qué..." esa mano no es de Lokikun pero.."

Mayura se doblo para ver justo pegado a ella a Kamisama.

Mayu: Kami sama? Y Lokikun?( Miro y vio que estaban solos.)

Lok: he concedido tu deseo. ( le dijo al oido susurrando)

Mayu: Loki Ú/u Kun...

Loki tomo un mechón de su pelo jugando con él mientras sigilosamente se acerco a sus labios y se poso sobre ellos suavemente al principio para luego adentrarse en ellos y perderse totalmente. El corazon le latia increíblemente rapido, nunca le habia latido asi y es que el gran stiker habia tenido a miles de mujeres y diosas a sus pies, deseosas de el. Pero no habia perdido el corazon por ninguna, era por ella, por Mayura por la que habia perdido la razon, el corazon.. Por aquella chica, no mujer, que le hacia sentir lo que nunca habia sentido en los largos años de vida.

Mayura estaba tan sonrojada como Loki cuando se separaron un poco.

--

Loki bajo tomando de la mano a Mayura. Se extrañaron de ver a Loki Hakusai y más con la muchacha mortal. Loki tomo una copa de champan y se la dio a Mayura, luego tomo otra para el. Era hora del brindis, Loki levanto la copa en alto y dio las gracias por la asistencia de sus invitados. Después dijo estar contento de estar aquí, pues habia visto tantas cosas, habia cambiado tanto...realmente nunca penso que aquí seria feliz, pero lo era. Y brindaron pidiendo que ese año fuese espléndido como el que habia dejado atrás aunque sin sorpresas ( por Odin). Después de beber dejaron las copas en la mesa. Yamino se llevo a Mayura un momento para preguntarle algunas cosas, aunque estaba mas bien inquieto por que no sabia por que su padre..

Narukami se acerco a Loki, diciéndole que por una vez el gran stiker habia caido, y que se notaba que estaba loquito por Daidoji. Loki siguió observando a Mayura en cada momento, en cada movimiento y después empezo a llenar las copas de champan, cuando preguntaron si se iba a hacer otro brindis el contesto: espero que si.

Se acercó a Mayura, le tomo la mano y deposito un beso en ella.

Mayu: Ú/u

Loki la miro a los ojos, sentia como su corazon palpita fuertemente, después se alzo de valor y empezo a hablarle a ella:

Lok: Mayura, me has pedido tres deseos, uno te lo concedi hace tiempo, otro te lo he concedido hace un momento, quisiera concederte el que queda.

Mayu: eh?

Loki tenia su mano tomada y con ella se agacho apoyado con una rodilla en el suelo. Todos lo miraban atontados sin pensar en ese momento del por que Loki se ponia asi.

Loki: Mayura Daidoji...ahora soy yo el que te pide que le concedas algo, que solo tu puedes conceder.

Mayu: eh? Ah claro..yo..

Loki: ..querrias casarte conmigo?

Mayu: 0.0 Ú/U

Todos se quedaron en shot, al momento Freiya quiso lanzarse donde ellos, pero fue detenida por Narukami, al igual que Frey fue detenido por Heimdall.

( Koutaro se habia ido antes)

Loki: Mayura ( dijo mirándola esperanzado) ..me lo...concederás? ( al ver que la chica no contestaba, se desilusiono un poco y siguió diciendo) se que quizas para ti sea precipitado, si no quieres..yo..lo compren..

Mayura tiro de él para que se levantara y se pego mucho a él, mirándole a los ojos que el intentaba esconder, tomo su rostro y le dijo:

Mayu: Lokikun..debo decirte algo.no sabia quien eras, pero hace tiempo que comprendi que yo..te..te amo.

A Loki eso le hizo llenarse de esperanza quizás algun dia pudiera concederle a el su deseo, ella lo amaba y eso era tan maravilloso. Pero Mayura se tiro encima de el con un abrazo y le dijo:

Mayu: me encantaria ser tu esposa Lokikun.

Loki ya no se esperaba un si, y escucharlo fue..fantástico...sintio una felicidad inmensa que nunca antes habia sentido. La separo un poco de el y tomo sus labios con fuerza, dejándose llevar a traves de ellos con todo lo que sentia. No escuchaba las quejas de Freiya ni de Frey, ni sentia las miradas de sorpresa de los demas o las de que ocurre aquí de sus hijos. Ese momento solo era suyo y de Mayura.


End file.
